


and i won't pray for an unfilled grave [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [20]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, F/F, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, specifically between 133 and 136
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: After coming out of the coffin, Daisy finds herself in a world where nothing is the same. She's not as angry as she used to be, things are even less safe, and Basira will hardly talk to her. Everything feels wrong. The only person who seems to understand is Melanie.--PODFIC
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Melanie King & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, implied Melanie King/Helen Richardson
Series: [PODFIC] [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280189





	and i won't pray for an unfilled grave [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and i won't pray for an unfilled grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178118) by [waveridden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveridden/pseuds/waveridden). 



> I CANT SAY ENOUGH HOW MUCH I ADORE THIS FIC. i am honestly just so in love with the characterization and the flow etc. also!! please check out the artist for this bang fic! he did a wonderful job as well !! the works can be found here: https://infernallegaycy.tumblr.com/post/186897106356/id-two-illustrations-the-first-is-of-helen (i have no idea how to hyperlink sorry!) 
> 
> (also sorry if this sounds a bit muffled, i recently realized my mic is broken but i missed doing podfic so i just used my computer mic lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on my podcast blog @melaniegeorgie


End file.
